


習作01

by joro2



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joro2/pseuds/joro2
Summary: Chapter 1　日向視点Chapter 2　オリキャラ視点Chapter 3　影山視点作品内に同性愛に対する恐怖感・嫌悪感・拒絶の描写が含まれています。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> pixivに投稿した作品をAO3に再掲します。

日向  
1  
　日向は教室で、家に持ち帰るのを忘れていた宿題にああでもないこうでもないと頭を悩ませていた。前回のテストでは赤点を取ってしまい、補習を言い渡され、東京遠征に行けなくなるところだった。バレーに全力を注ぐためには勉強もしなければならない。それで日向は休み時間に必死になって机にかじりついている。宿題は簡単な穴埋め問題だが、紙面の最後に印字された問題は授業で取り扱った随筆について意見を求めるものだ。適当な文章をいくつか思い浮かべていたところで、背後から思いがけない言葉が聞こえてきた。  
　影山飛雄に恋人がいる。  
　日向は驚いて振り向きそうになった。影山と恋人とはまったくそぐわない単語だ。日向は目の前の問題に無理やり目を向けた。随筆を読んで、筆者とメアリはどう行動するべきであったか、あなたの意見を述べなさい。日向が頭を抱えている中、噂話は続けられる。  
　生徒たちはそもそも影山飛雄とはいったいどのような人物なのか、また、影山某に恋人がいることの何が問題なのか興味を持ったようだ。曰く、影山飛雄とは、第１学年の普通クラスに所属するバレー部のレギュラーで、くせのない黒髪と整った容貌を持ち、背が高く、体つきは運動部の人間らしく鍛えられている。しかしながら、無表情でいることが多く威圧的で、口数が少なく、たまに口を開いたかと思うときつい口調であることに加え、クラスの輪に入ることに消極的である。同じクラスの生徒から見ると、なんとなく恐くてとっつきにくい生徒といった印象だ。ただ、話しかければ返事をし、日直や当番もまじめにこなし、体育会系の部活に入っている。同じクラスの生徒は影山と距離を取りつつも、良好な関係を築いている。  
　日向は、筆者とメアリが初めから良き友人として関係を築くべきだった、といった趣旨の文章で紙面の空白を埋めた。それにしても、影山の話を他人から聞くと、また違った側面が映し出される。バレー部で実際目にする影山と噂話の中の影山は別人のように感じられる。影山と言えば天才努力家セッターで、しゃべり方と性格がきつくて、肝が据わっていて、意外と表情豊かで、怖い顔をしてカレーのことしか考えていないときがあるし、空気読めないし、最近は周りとコミュニケーションとるようになったけど、基本的にバレーに一直線だ。恋人という、なんだかふわふわしたものと影山が結びつかない。手を動かしながら、聞こえてくる話につい耳を傾ける。  
　その影山が最近、昼休みになると弁当をひっつかみ、急いで教室を出て行くことが多くなった。勇敢な生徒が部活前の影山を捕まえて、昼休みに何をそんなに急いでいるのか、直接問いかけた。事の成り行きを目撃した生徒たちは影山の反応を恐ろしく思いつつ、よくぞ聞いてくれたと心の中で喝采を送った。影山は部活前に急いでいるのになぜ引き止めるのか、と迷惑そうな様子ではあったが、特に怒り出すわけでもなかった。長めの沈黙の後、付き合っている人がいるからその人に会いに行っていると、あっけらかんと答えた。クラスメートが驚きのあまり二の句が継げないでいると、影山は用が済んだとばかりにさっさと教室を出て行ってしまった。  
　影山という人物はとっつきにくく、バレー部員を除いて特定の人間とつるんでいるところを誰も見たことがなかった。そんな人物に突然恋人がいると判明したのだ。教室に残った生徒たちは、いったいどんな人物があの影山の隣に収まるのか、一通り意見を戦わせたが、結論は出なかった。クラスメートたちはとりつくしまのない態度の影山を思い浮かべ、これ以上の追及をしないことで合意した。  
　この話には後日談がある。影山とその恋人にたまたま出会った人物がいた。第一発見者ともいうべきその人物は、影山と同じクラスに所属していた。  
　その人物は移動教室に筆箱を忘れたため、急いで取りに戻っていたところだった。ここでの移動教室とは、音楽教室や理科実験室などの特定の授業のため使う教室のことだ。移動教室は普段使用している教室から遠い。また、昼休みも終わりという時間帯であった。以上2点からその人物は非常に急いでいた。急いでいたために、移動教室の扉を思い切り開けて躊躇せずその移動教室に飛び込んだ。  
　教室の中には二人の生徒がいた。二人は別段不審な行動をとっていたわけではない。空の弁当箱を机のわきにおいて、談笑していた。そのうちの一人が影山であり、もう一人は見知らぬ男子生徒だった。二人とも突然ドアを開けた人物に驚いたようだった。移動教室に忘れ物をした旨を告げ、目的を果たした後にすぐに教室に戻ったが、数分前に見たものを友人に話さずにはいられなかった。影山はその日も教室を飛び出していった。影山が毎日急いで会いに行くのは恋人である。それはつまり、  
　日向は文章を書き終えた。宿題を机にしまって、友達の席に向かう。宿題終わったか、と声をかける友達に、終わった、と答える。日向は単なる噂話を気にする必要はないと思いながらも、落ち着かない気分を抑えられなかった。

2  
　日向にとって影山はセッターであるとともに相棒と呼んだこともあるチームメイトだ。ある程度の時間を一緒に過ごしていて、影山の長所や短所、好きなものや嫌いなもの、小さな癖や性格を知っている。しかし、休み時間に聞いた話は本当のことなのか、日向には分らなかった。それに、うまく言えない感情が渦巻いている。同性愛というのはどこか遠い国の話で、隣の誰かがそうなるとは考えたこともなかった。黒板を爪でひっかいたときのような、不安定な気持ちになる。できるだけ関わりたくないし、目を背けていたい話題だ。  
　教室で話をしていた生徒たちの表情は様々だった。男同士で付き合うという話題に対して、興味はあるが好意的ではない人、茶化してふざける人、嫌悪し話題自体が許せない人、嘲笑し見下した態度をとる人、興味のない人、好意的に受け取る人、嬉々として話をせがむ人。いずれにせよ、男女が付き合ったという話ならば、祝福するか、なおざりに対応するか、根掘り葉掘り聞くかするところを、同性だというだけでおおげさに批判されたり、擁護されたりする。  
日向は授業中、あれこれと悩んだが、噂話には触れないでおこうと結論付けた。  
　放課後になると、日向は慌ただしく部活に向かう。部室に入ると、当の影山だけでなく他の部員がいたが、普段通りの様子で、嫌な雰囲気になっていたらどうしようかと、どきどきしながら部活に来た日向は安堵した。  
　しかし、しばらくして、バタバタと大きな足音とバタンというドアの開閉音が部室に響いた。  
「影山、お前付き合ってるやついたのか、うらやましーな」  
　快活な調子でドアを開けたのは西谷だ。西谷に続いて部室に到着した田中は青ざめている。  
「なんで先輩知ってるんすか」  
　影山は不思議そうに聞く。  
「クラスのやつらが話してた。こういうのは本人に直接聞いたほうがいいからな。それで、お前、男と付き合ってんの？」  
　西谷のストレートな発言で、日向は30階建てのビルの屋上から下をのぞいたような気分になった。影山は平然としている。月島はいないから、辛辣な発言が飛んでくることはなさそうだ。山口は口を開けて呆然としている。田中は西谷を止めようとして、東峰はうろたえ、菅原は心配そうな顔で眺めていて、澤村はこの騒ぎを収める算段をしているようだった。  
「そうです」  
　影山の答えは端的だ。西谷が影山を質問攻めにする前に、澤村が止めたところで、話題は打ち切られた。

3  
「お前は聞かねーの」  
　部活後、影山と並んで歩いていた日向はふいに問いかけられた。  
「部活前の話か」  
　日向は自転車を押しながら、西谷のことを思い出した。あんなストレートな聞き方は日向にはできない。  
「今日はいろんな人から聞かれた。クラスのやつとか、先輩とか」  
　なんでみんな急にその話をするんだ、と影山は首をかしげている。噂になってるからだよ、と言うと、まじか、と驚いている。日向は今日ずっと悩んだというのに、影山は全然気にしていない様子だ。温度差になんだかがっくりする。  
「聞いてもいいのか」  
　正直なところ日向は影山の具体的な話にあまり触れたくない。付き合っている相手が彼女だったらまだ聞きやすいのに、と心の中で不満を漏らす。  
「聞きたくないなら別にいい」  
　影山は黙って前を見ている。平然としているように見えるが、周囲に騒がれて、嫌な思いをしたのではないだろうか。日向は影山の横顔に話しかけた。  
「お前さ、あれこれ勝手なこと言われるのいやじゃねーの。これまで何も言わなかったってことは、本当は隠しておきたかったんじゃないのか」  
「誰と付き合ってるかってのを知らないやつに言って回らなくてもいいとは思ってるけど、親しい奴にまで隠す必要はないと思ってる。でも、たつみが言いたくねーって言ってて、そこはどうしても譲らなかった」  
　だから誰にも言わなかった、と影山が言う。たつみというのが恋人の名前らしい。  
「今、噂になってるけど、それって大丈夫なのか？」  
「喧嘩になって、それから会ってない」  
「全然大丈夫じゃないじゃん」  
　喧嘩したときのことを思い出したのか、影山の表情が曇る。肩を落としている影山にあんま落ち込むなよ、と声をかけて、曲がり角で別れる。  
　日向は自転車に乗り、山道を走る。男が男と付き合うなんておかしいという気持ちがどこかでくすぶっている。今まで知っていた影山が消えて、別の恐ろしい化物が現れたような、嫌な気分だ。日向は不安を振り払うように全速力で自転車をこいだ。


	2. Chapter 2

鈴木  
1  
　クラスの中で鈴木姓の人物が複数名、存在することがある。自己紹介で鈴木と名乗ると必ず名前を聞かれるのは、苗字で呼びかけて何人も振り返る状況を避けるためだ。  
　苗字にまつわる事情から、名前で呼ばれるのは慣れているが、体育や芸術科目になると、名前で呼ばれることは少なくなる。音楽の授業で他クラスに所属する影山から名前で呼ばれたときは驚いた。影山は背が高く、何とはなしに目立つ存在ではあるが、他者とかかわろうとしないから、周囲に無関心な印象があった。  
　影山と話すきっかけは教科書を忘れたから見せてほしい、という他愛のないことだった。音楽は講義よりも各自の作業時間のほうが長い授業だ。よく知らない人間と一緒に何かをするなど面倒だと思いながら、影山に話しかける。話を振れば影山は普通に話す。影山が勉強は得意でないこと、テストで赤点をとると部活ができないこと、影山が今最も情熱を注いでいるのがバレー部であることを知った。  
　授業中に影山の質問に何度か答えていたが、そのあと何を思ったのか影山は勉強を教えてくれと言ってきた。  
「俺は勉強苦手だけど、バレーは絶対やりたい。だから、テスト前だけでもいいから教えてくれねーか」  
　熱心に言い募る影山に気圧される形で鈴木は了承するほかなかった。  
　仕方なしに付き合っていると、影山は興味のあるものには高い集中力を発揮するが、興味の薄いものはなかなか集中できないようだった。まったく勉強ができないというわけではなく、いままで勉強自体に時間をかけていなかったように感じられる。  
　影山の話題はバレー部のことが多い。うるさいが一番信用している相方や優しく教えてくれる先輩、意地悪なことを言うが冷静なチームメイトとその友人、うるさい相方と一緒に勉強を見てくれるマネージャーなど、個性的なやつらでおもしろい。バレー部を語る影山は、楽しそうで、表情がくるくると変わる。

2  
　同性に恋をするとはどういうことか。同性愛者とは特別な人間なのか。  
　そんな疑問を投げかけられても、気になる人間が同性だっただけで、それ以外にどうにも言いようがない。同性愛者だからといって、ファッションセンスがずば抜けて素晴らしいということもなく、数学の天才というわけでもない。演劇の才能があるわけでもない。鈴木という人間を一言で表すならば、平凡な高校生ということになる。  
　随筆を読んで、筆者とメアリはどう行動するべきであったか、あなたの意見を述べなさい。現国の宿題でそんな問題が出題された。筆者がメアリと仲たがいし、関係を修復する間もなくメアリは遠い国へ行ってしまう。ありふれた話だ。筆者とメアリは最初から近づくべきではなったと回答する。その一文だけでは回答用紙の余白が目立つ。もっともらしい根拠を添えた。隣で影山は数学の問題集とにらみ合っている。  
　初めのうちは学校に残ったり、影山の家に行ったりしていたが、徐々に勉強抜きで出かけるようになった。影山は動物が好きだが、近寄ると怖がられて逃げられるため、いつも遠くから眺めている。まじめな中学生のようにハンカチとティッシュを持ち歩いているし、カレーは温玉のせが一等好きだ。怖い顔をしていると思ったら、笑顔を作ろうとしていたり、すねているときは唇を尖らせたりする。言葉をつっかえながら、自分の気持ちを素直に言ったり、それが通じたら頬を紅潮させて満足そうな顔をしていたりする。影山をよく観察してみれば、喜怒哀楽が表情に出ていて、面白い。仕方なしに付き合っていた時間が楽しくなった。  
　ある日、休み時間に影山のクラスを通りかかった。秋は空調が入らず、校庭側も廊下側もかまわず窓があけ放されている。鈴木はなんとはなしに教室の中を眺めると、影山と目が合った。そのまま目をそらすのも気まずい、と思っていたら、影山はにやりと笑った。鈴木は片手をあげてそのまま通り過ぎたが、影山の反応を思い出して頬が熱くなる。クラスであまり人と関わらない人間が心を許していることや笑顔のはずがただの怖い顔になっていたのがずっと笑顔らしくなっていたことに心を揺さぶられた。鈴木は影山を好いていると気付いて、同時に絶望的な気分になった。  
　誰かを好きになってもその気持ちを伝えることはできない。男女が付き合うことが当たり前の環境では男女の恋愛の法則に従うしかない。異分子を見つけたときの周囲の反応は恐ろしい。同性愛が笑いものとしてテレビの中で扱われている様子を見て、両親は気持ち悪い、とこぼす。こんな下品なものを子どもに見せるな、こういうのはよそでやってほしい、と言う二人の姿が忘れられない。子どものころ、リビングで凍り付いたように動けなかった記憶がずっと心の中にある。  
　気が付くと鈴木は廊下に立ち尽くしていた。とおりすがった生徒が怪訝な顔をして、こちらを見る。鈴木は何事もなかったように歩き出した。

3  
　その日、鈴木は影山の家に遊びに行っていた。影山がしばらくの間、部活で忙しかったため、会うのは久しぶりだった。あれこれ話をしていると、影山は鞄から雑誌を取り出した。表紙のよれた雑誌は影山ならば通常は手にしないものだ。  
「雑誌にたつみが好きな歌手が載ってた」  
　影山は部活で回し読みしていた雑誌を持ってきたようだった。普段の影山ならまず手にしないものを持ってきたことが嬉しかった。  
「ありがとな」  
　鈴木が礼を言うと、影山はじっと見つめ返してきた。影山はいつも人の目を見て話すが、今日は何かが違う。不思議に思っていると、影山は何かを決意したように言った。  
「俺はたつみが好きだ」  
　影山は首まで真っ赤になって握りしめた手が震えている。まるで、普通に恋する男子と女子みたいに、思いが通じ合う期待と拒絶される不安をもって鈴木の返事を待っている。  
　その時の感情を何と言ったらよいのだろう。驚きと衝撃で言葉を失った。影山は本気で言ったのか、罰ゲームで言わされているのではないかと疑った。鈴木は一生好きな人に好きだということができないし、一生孤独だとずっと信じていた。  
「俺も好きだ」  
　やっとのことで短く言葉にしたとき、影山はぽかんと口を開けて呆けたような顔をして、それから顔をくしゃりと崩して笑った。なんだ影山は普通に笑えるのかと、おかしな気分だった。

4  
　付き合い始めたころは、それまで友人として過ごしてきた日々と何ら変わりはなかった。しかし、影山は部活が忙しいし、鈴木は軽音楽部に所属していたから、放課後いつでも会えるというわけではなかった。別クラスであることも毎日会えない原因だった。影山といくつか約束をした。昼休みは一緒に過ごすこと、部活が休みの時は一緒に帰ることなどだ。会えないのがつらいと思っているのは鈴木だけではなかったらしく、影山は約束事を二つ返事で了承した。  
　影山が最後までうなずかなかったのは、付き合っていることを隠す、という約束事だった。影山はなぜ隠さなければいけないのか納得がいかないようだった。親や友達にすら話さないのかと聞かれた。鈴木には友達に言うことはできなし、まして親に話すなど考えられないことだ。結局、恋人がいることは言っても、互いの名前や性別を出さないよう決めた。  
　昼休みに空き教室で待っていると、影山が息を切らせて教室に飛び込んできた。すぐに鈴木を認めると顔いっぱいに笑う。鈴木は嬉しくなったが照れくさくなり、早く飯食おうと影山を誘う。影山はそれからいつも走ってやってくる。なんでそんなに急いで来るのかと聞いてみたら、早く会いたいからだ、とまじめに返された。鈴木はそうか、とぶっきらぼうに答えることしかできなかった。  
　そうして、時間を合わせて会うことが習慣になり、日常になったころ、噂が流れた。

5  
　クラスに入ると視線を感じた。普段からあまり話をしないクラスメートからのものだ。すぐによくない類だと思った。声を潜めて周囲の人と話をしている。噂話を本人に聞こえるように話をするのは、侮蔑するのにちょうどよいからだろうか。直接本人に言うのは気が引けるが、まったく何も言わないのも癪に障るということか。鈴木は一切合切聞こえないふりをしながら、席について鞄の中からのろのろと教科書を出す。雨に日に傘がないから、二人で一つの傘で帰ったことを知られたのか。それとも、誰もいないからと駅で手をつないだところを誰かに見られたのか。影山が鈴木のイヤホンを見て、どんな曲を聞いているのかと不思議そうな顔をするので、片方を貸して、二人で聞いたところを目撃されたのか。昨日の昼休みに影山といたところを見られたが、何か関係しているのだろうか。  
　昼休みになったところで、針の筵のような教室を出て、いつもの空き教室ではなく、別の教室に向かう。影山に連絡して別の場所で待ち合わせたのは、野次馬に会いたくないからだ。  
　影山はいつも通り様子だった。鈴木は普段通りの態度でいるつもりだったが、ひどい顔をしていたようだ。影山は気遣うように立ち止まる。  
「何かあったのか？変な顔してる」  
　目頭が熱くなったので慌てて首を振った。思ったよりも噂話にショックを受けていた。影山の何気ない一言で気を張っていたものが緩んで、影山に縋り付いてしまいたかった。しかし、噂について話す気になれなかった。気を取り直して、他愛のない話をしながら、昼飯を食う。いつもの光景だ。  
　影山はクラスで噂されていると認識していないようだった。それでも、クラスメートに鈴木のことをあれこれ聞かれたらしく、首をかしげている。詳細に話を聞くと、影山は昼休みに恋人と過ごしていると、不特定多数の人間に宣言したようだった。少なくとも影山にそのつもりがなかったようだが、噂話のショックの後で、どうにもおさまらないいら立ちが生まれた。影山は周囲の人間関係を把握する気がないように見える。わざとそうしているわけではなく、周りの人間に興味がないだけだろうが、今はその鈍感さに腹を立てていた。  
「なあ、そういうのやめないか。他人に俺たちの関係を言うのはよくない」  
　影山は眉をひそめて、視線を弁当から鈴木に向けた。  
「どうして」  
「言うべきじゃない。世間の常識ってやつには勝てないんだ。知らないやつに非難されたり、貶されるのは嫌だ」  
　影山はじっと鈴木を見た。以前も同じようなやり取りをした。影山は隠す必要はない、と言う。隠さなかったからこのありさまだ。午後から教室に戻りたくない。後ろからひそひそと言葉で刺されるのは耐え難い。  
「俺はたつみが好きだ。それを悪いと思わねーし、なんか言うやつはほっといたらいいだろ」  
　鈴木は食べかけていた弁当箱のふたを閉めた。箸と一緒に鞄にしまう。  
「影山、俺はお前ほど鈍感じゃいられねーよ。今は冷静にお前と話せる気がしない。頭冷やすから、しばらくお前とは会わない」  
　影山に一方的に言って、鈴木は教室を出た。


	3. Chapter 3

影山  
1  
　幼稚園の頃、とても好きな人がいた。眠るときに一緒に布団に持っていくぬいぐるみやお気に入りのミニカーよりもずっと好きで、両親と同じくらい好きで、もっと一緒に遊べたらいいのにと思っていた。幼稚園からの帰り道にそれを母親に話すと、母親は黙ってしまった。しばらくして、そのことは誰にも話さないで、とたしなめられたのを覚えている。  
　なぜ、好きな人のことを話してはいけないのか、影山にはわからなかった。後日、影山は父親に、なぜ好きな人の話をしてはいけないのか、と尋ねた。父親は影山の話を聞くと、難しい顔をして、それは隠しておきなさい、と忠告した。  
　両親は影山の好きな人を否定することはなかった。そういう人たちは世界にはたくさんいるから飛雄は普通だ、とか、他の国では結婚できるみたいだ、といったように理解を示した。テレビ番組、本やインターネットからたくさんの情報が与えられた。しかし、周囲の人に隠すよう諭された。両親はそれが影山の安全のためであるし、周囲の心無い言葉や偏見の目を向けられないか心配していると繰り返し伝えた。  
　影山は納得できなかった。バレーやカレーが好きなことは言ってもよいが、好きな人のことは言うべきではない、ということがよくわからない。しかし小中学校で好きな人はいなかったし、毎日バレーをしていることが楽しくて、しばらく忘れて過ごしていた。

2  
　選択授業で偶然隣の席に座ったのが鈴木だった。影山は鈴木を見て、森にいそうだと思った。静かな雰囲気の人物だ。  
　授業中にわからないところを聞いたら、何でもないことのように、そつなく答える。バレーの話をしたら、そうか、面白そうだな、とあっさりしたものだ。返事があっさりしているから人の話を聞いていないということではなく、話の内容は覚えているし、勉強を教えてくれと頼んだら、月島のように嫌味を挟むことなく快諾する。勉強に関しても、意外と熱心に教えてくれるし、辛抱強い。外国の音楽が好きで、英語の曲をいつも聞いている。好きな音楽の話になったらとうとうと話し、影山がよくわからない、と思っていたら、鈴木は我に返ったような顔をして、悪い、と謝る。別の日の授業中に、集中力が続かず眠気と戦っていたら、影山今眠いだろ、とノートに書かれ、そんなことねー、と書き返すと、嘘つけ、と書かれる。  
　気づけば、鈴木といることが多くなっていた。部活のない週に一緒に勉強してしゃべって、それじゃあ、と分かれ道で影山は振り返った。もっと一緒にいたいし、話し足りない。振り返らない鈴木が見えなくなるまでぼんやりと立ち尽くしていた。夕闇が迫り、諦めて帰り道を急ぐ間、なんとなく寂しくなって無性に会いたくなった。家まで帰って自室で早く明日も会いたい、時間が惜しいと思う。夕飯のカレーをぼんやりと食べていると、母親が、飛雄がカレーに食いつかないなんて珍しい、何か気になることでもあった、と聞く。気になること、そんな優しいものじゃなくてもっと強烈な衝動だ。気持ちが焦ってうずうずしている。  
　部屋に戻って寝転がりながらバレーボールをトスの要領であげていると、唐突に気が付いた。バレーと同じで、いつもそばにあってほしい、いつだって触れていたいものだ。影山はようやく幼稚園以来の気持ちを思い出した。

3  
　思い出したら行動あるのみだ。影山は早速、行動に移し、しばらくは平穏で楽しかった。しかし唐突にその日常は途切れた。

4  
　喧嘩して落ち込んでもやるべきことは常に目の前にあり、期限は待ってくれない。影山は授業で配られたプリントを広げる。つっかえつっかえ答えを埋める。最後の問いは、問題ではない。随筆を読んで、筆者とメアリはどう行動するべきであったか、あなたの意見を述べなさい。随筆に筆者の思考は書かれているが、メアリの心情はわからない。影山は少し考えてから、ペンを走らせる。筆者はメアリに好きと伝えたらいいと思います。

5  
　喧嘩別れになった日から、影山は一週間以上、鈴木と会わなかった。授業とバレーで日々が過ぎていくし、噂はいったん落ち着いたのか、クラスメートに問い詰められることはなくなった。土曜日に部活が終わったあと、思い立って鈴木に電話をかけた。一週間もバレーができないのと同じで、一週間も鈴木に会えないのはつらい。  
　怒って顔をこわばらせた鈴木を思い出して、電話をとってもらえなかったらどうしようかとこわごわ発信した。電話先の恋人はいつも通りの飄々とした口調で電話に出た。元気か、部活はどうか、と尋ねてくる。少なくとも先週のように怒っていないとわかり、影山は安心した。何処かで会えないかと聞くと、家に両親がいないから来いよ、と誘われた。影山は鈴木を家に誘ったことがあるし、何度か鈴木は影山家を訪ねている。対して、鈴木は影山を家に招くことはほぼない。珍しいこともあるんだな、と急ぎ足で目的地へ向かった。  
　鈴木の家まで迷わず行けたため、心の中でガッツポーズをとってから、インターホンを押した。すぐに玄関を開けた鈴木を見て、影山は驚いた。鈴木が憔悴した顔で笑っていた。影山がおじゃまします、と声をかけてから、部屋に入るまで、鈴木は言葉少なだった。通された部屋はCDや本や雑誌が整理されて並んでいる。影山は部屋の中央に置かれているテーブルの前に腰かけて、本棚を眺めていると、鈴木に飲み物を渡された。鈴木は影山の隣に座りながら、悪い、と謝った。  
「本当だったら誰にどう言われようが、隠す必要はない。頭ではわかってる」  
　鈴木は言葉を切った。途方に暮れているようだった。  
「けど、俺は誰かに何か言われたくない。お前はおかしい、気持ち悪いとは言われたくない。周りの人に笑われたくないし、腫れ物に触るみたいに扱われるのも嫌だ」  
　影山はクラスメートやバレー部の面々にいろいろ言われたり、聞かれたりしたが、鈴木が言うようなあからさまな言葉は投げかけられなかった。もしかしたら、知らない誰かにひそひそと陰口を言われていたのかもしれなかったが、影山にとってはどうでもいいことだった。直接何もされなかったから、気にしたことはなかった。鈴木は顔をゆがめて、泣くのをこらえているようだった。  
「お前が好きだよ。でもどうしたらいいかわからない」  
　影山は黙ってテーブルを見つめた。返す言葉が見つからなかった。


End file.
